


Puppy Love

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Animals, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "domestic egobang adopting an animal together for the first time."<br/>Arin has seen how mushy Dan has been getting when animals are mentioned, so he decides to surprise his boyfriend with a new addition to their apartment. ((T rated for swearing))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, but as usual I can't keep anything short. So, enjoy nearly 1K of domestic egobang fluff with absolutely zero plot.  
> Huge thanks to Jay for the idea <3

Arin grinned to himself as he got out of the car, practically bouncing from his own excitement. It was childish, and a little silly, but he really didn't care. He'd been planning this surprise for so long and he was anxious, sure, but stupidly happy about the whole thing too. He opened the back door of the car, smiling apologetically at the little Westie laying on the seats. The dog's ears pricked up and he raised his head as Arin opened the door.

"The car sucks, I know," he says with sympathy. "Now c'mon, let's get you out of here."

With that, Arin reached over slowly and picked up the dog, not wanting to startle him. He'd been warned by the people at the animal shelter that he could be quite skittish, so Arin was taking it easy. He held the dog close to his chest, petting him gently as he made his way into the apartment.

"This is where you live now, Waffle. Wait until you meet Dan, he's gonna be so happy to see you."

This was it, Arin's big surprise. After weeks of planning and preparation, he could finally surprise his boyfriend with their new pet. It was something that Arin had been meaning to do for a long time, after various incidents where Dan would talk about animals in this fond way that really suggested he'd love one around the house. And Arin wasn't about to say no to an adorable little thing like Waffle.

He'd bought all the necessary stuff in advance, had hidden Waffle's bed and food and toys under his and Danny's own bed in the hope that his lover wouldn't happen to look under there and find out. All that was left now was to get the little pup settled into his new home. Arin had waited until a weekend to bring Waffle home, since he knew that he'd need to be supervised for a while before they left him alone in the apartment for the day.

The animator paused outside their door, listening closely and hearing the faint sound of Danny's laughter coming from inside as he fished his key from the pocket of his jeans. He unlocked the door slowly and pushed inside, forcing himself to keep his excitement out of his voice.

"I'm back," he called out, only able to see only Dan's feet from where he stood, since they were propped up on the back of the couch, as a result of the odd position the singer was laying in. 

"No shit," Danny replied sarcastically, making no effort to move as Arin came inside, his grin splitting his face.

"And guess who's with me?" The younger man teased in a sing song voice.

"I swear, if you've brought Ninja Brian home with you Arin, I'm gonna kick your ass," Dan threatened, his voice completely serious. It was then that Waffle started whimpering, eager to be put down and explore the unfamiliar surroundings. The strange sound caught Danny's attention and he rolled off the couch, convinced that Arin couldn't have been the one to make that noise. He righted himself and got back onto the couch, kneeling on the cushions and looking over the back towards Arin, letting out an actual squeal at the sight before him.

"Danny, meet Waffle. Waffle, this is Danny. He's your other new owner."

"Oh my god, Arin he's so cute!" Dan exclaimed, clambering over the back of the couch and rushing towards his boyfriend. Waffle gave an excited yap, his tail wagging back and forth as Danny approached. He took the pup from Arin's arms, his huge smile now matching the artist's as snuggled the dog close, muttering affectionate nonsense and laughing as Waffle licked his face. 

"Dude, I think he likes you," Arin laughed, thriving off Dan's happiness.

"Of course he does! And I love him too, don't I little buddy?"

"The people at the shelter said he was pretty shy, but damn, he has no restraints at all with you."

"I'm just too amazing! Jeez, Arin, this is great. I can't believe you got us a dog and I had no idea! Have you been planning this for ages or something?"

"Well yeah," Arin shrugged. "I could see how much you wanted a pet, so I thought we should get one. And I mean, we've had cats before, so I figured that we should ge-" he was cut off by the sudden pressure of Dan's lips against his own, melting into the feeling of it. It was soft and loving, like Dan was trying to put all his gratitude into this one kiss and damn, Arin definitely felt like he'd done the right thing.

"Thank you, Arin," Danny whispered as he pulled away, still smiling softly. However, their romantic moment didn't last much longer, as Danny jumped with a cry of disgust, putting Waffle down and wincing. "God damn it, he pissed on my arm!"

Arin managed to keep a straight face for all of a second before he burst out laughing, doubled over at the sight of Danny shaking off his arm whilst Waffle ran away to explore their apartment.

"Jesus Christ, dude," Arin managed to say. "Guess we need to house train him, huh?"

"We need to shower first," Danny grumbled, not impressed by Arin's reaction and sulking away to the bathroom.

"Awh, come on Dan!" He called after him, still chuckling.

"You're on mop duty, Hanson!" Came the reply, followed by the slam of the bathroom door. Waffle barked happily from his position he'd occupied on the couch, his tail still wagging with the excitement.

"As funny as it was, you're gonna need to cut that shit out," Arin scolded him with a smile, going of to get the cleaning supplies whilst Dan grumbled to himself in the bathroom about stupidly cute animals that it was impossible to get mad at, even if they did soak you with urine.


End file.
